Most off-the-shelf (OTS) image capture solutions provide inaccurate lighting and poor color balance on subjects during photography, video capture, videoconferencing and remote graphics display. These prior art solutions also offer extremely poor control and stability for multiple cameras and devices when operated by an individual operator. Computer operators involved in capturing and processing video and graphics must frequently vary their position from sitting to standing during long-duration tasks. Professional production studios with their overhead costs are very expensive. Existing OTS products do not offer the flexibility and multiple features that may be required for a particular work environment, especially for an operator working alone.
As can be seen, there is a need for a mobile multimedia workstation device that solves the disadvantages described above by transforming a regular room without any video production capabilities into a studio-quality photography and video studio.